Legacy
by mgeorgiexx
Summary: When the next generation of McNally's turn up 18 years later, how does everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, sorry if this isn't very good, its my first attempt at ever writing fan fiction and i couldn't get the story out of my head.

disclaimer: rookie blue is not mine and i am in no way affiliated with any of its profits

Chapter 1

Today was my first day as an officer of 15th division, my friends and me walking into the rest of our lives. We made our way to the locker rooms, separating from the boys when we reached the doors, Poppy pushing her way into the room, always the first to make a big decision, not savouring the specialty of what she was doing by opening that door, the door to our new lives. Making our way to the lockers we had been assigned by the staff sergeant, one Frank Best, we quickly changed into our uniforms not wanting to be late on our first day. Sadly I had seemed to inherit my mothers knack for lateness and as we walked in the rest of the division had already taken their seats. Lucky for us, the boys as we kindly referred to them as, had stolen the seats at the front of the room and has saved us all seats. As me, Poppy and Charlotte made our way to the front of the room and took our seats staff sergeant Best walked in greeting everybody as he did. "Morning Coppers!" He said in a manner way too cheery for six o'clock in the morning, as slow grumble of "morning" reverberated around the room as he made his way to the podium, "alright coppers lets start this morning by introducing the new rookie's that have just graduated the academy", Poppy had her signature Cheshire Cat grin on her face that she seemed to inherit whenever the mention of our recent graduation was brought up, Charlotte looked like she wanted to ground to open up and swallow her whole, she never was one for being in the spot light and the boys just looked giddy. Of course I just put a look of indifference on my face, "fake it till you make it" as my mom always said, of course in reality I was terrified I was going to screw up but these vultures didn't need to know that. One thing I had learned from basically growing up in a police station was to never show fear.

"Alright rookies why don't you stand up and introduce yourself", always having to be the first Poppy quickly rose and started us of by declaring "I'm Pop... Wait I mean officer Ryan, hi!" And waving to no one in general. Up next was Dominic or Dom, "hi, I'm officer Mullin…" before he could finish Mike rose and announced "and I am officer walker". Typical Boys behaviour, always finishing each other's sentences. The crowd turned to look at Charlotte, as they did she shrunk into the back of her chair. Catching her eye I gave her an almost imperceptible nod of my head to reassure her, rising she quickly said "my name is Charlotte Waters" and sunk back down into her chair. My turn, never one to show fear I slowly got to my feet with the mask of indifference still firmly in place, "I guess you could say I'm a legacy, my name is Officer Molly McNally..." At this multiple heads snapped towards me, many of the older looking officers looking shell shocked. "Did you just say McNally" was uttered from many mouthes as I sat down. A dark haired officer with smouldering eyes rose and walked towards me, "did you just say McNally?", I nodded and turned towards the front. My staff sergeant was still watching the man that was unreasonably close to my back, "Sam I suggest you go and sit down" he warned, I could feel the mans eyes still bearing into the back of head. The officer, who is now know is called Sam, snapped straight at this "no" he growled and returned to glaring at the back of my head. "Sam we'll deal with this after parade" Frank said and I could hear one of the other older officers coaxing Sam back to his original seat. This was going to be a long day.

"Now that that's over and done with the assignments are on the board, serve, protect and don't do anything stupid" Sergeant best said pointedly at Sam. A few officers started to shuffle out but many remained in their seats, I realised that these must have been acquaintances of my mothers. After the leaving officers had left one of the officers who had been in the same batch of rookies asked "what's your mom's name?", turning round I read his name tag, oh Epstein, my mom had mentioned him a few times "I don't see why that's relevant" I challenged back with a dimpled smile. "Answer him" was growled at me, I turned to see what I had already expected, Sam walking towards me with a scowl on his face. This was getting fun. "What's it too you officer" reading his name tag I said "Swarek". His scowl grew "because I am your superior officer and you will answer me!" He began to yell stepping into my personal space, intimidation tactics, nice. Raising my gaze to his eye, with my dimpled grin still plastered on my face I replied "no" echoing his previous comment to staff sergeant Best. "Please", I heard a small voice from across the room ask, turning to see her, I saw an aged version of a face I had on many an occasion seen my mom looking at on a picture from her "old life" as she called it. "Okay" my face softened as the cocky grin disappeared "Andy, her name was Andy", a sob broke free from her, a heartbreaking sound I never wanted to hear again. Seconds later I heard a low growl break free from one Sam Swarek. Turning to see Frank Best and a man who I assume from the many stories to be Oliver Shaw holding Sam back I quickly walked over to him and yelled in his face "what the hell is your problem!", "you!" He yelled back almost instantaneously, squaring off to each other I vaguely heard I round of "holy shit" run through my moms rookies, I guess they weren't used to someone standing up for themselves against this guy. "Sam!" Frank Best looked pained at having this confrontation here and seeing the pain his friend was in "I think it would be best if you went and cooled of", Sam immediately stepped back "I will under one condition, answer me one question", I nodded so he continued "how old are you?". I knew this was coming, I thought I had been prepared, "18, I turned 18 three months ago" a look of pain flashed across his face and he quickly spun on his heels and ran out of the room. Again I heard the heart breaking sound coming from my moms old best friend Traci followed by a "she was pregnant". Choosing to ignore this I turned to my staff sergeant and in turn my friends "Frank can I have a word" looking around I added "privately" nodding he said "follow me" leading me into his office past the perplexed looks being thrown at me my the Boys, Poppy and Charlotte.

As soon as the door shut I turned on him "uncle Frank I know I said I could make it work with these guys but honestly I didn't know it was this bad and to be completely honest, at the time I only really said it because I wanted to be with my friends" my uncle cut me off before I could finish "you want a transfer" he said more as a statement than a question, with a pleading look in my eye I nodded, "okay, you want to go and work with your mom at 27?", again I nodded and he got to work. Without even raising his head he told me "go and clear out your locker" and i did, quietly making my way to the locker room.

Once inside I began stuffing all of my possessions that I had only placed inside this locker not even an hour ago into a bag, tears began to stream down my face, why did I have to live through this? I asked my self, why me? Closing my locker door I realised I was not alone, "shit aunt Noelle, you scared me!", "language baby girl" she replied with a giggle, noticing the tears on my face she made an educated guess as to why I was crying "it's not your fault you know, this place hasn't been the same since she left" that made me cry more "how the hell was it not my fault did you see the way officer Nash was crying, I did that, I decided i wanted to be an officer here and I did that!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face "and what the hells with officer jackass I didn't do anything to him, but he still yelled at me and I don't know why!". A small smile graced her face "aunty Noelle it's not funny!", "oh sweetie, I know it's not it's just you reminded me of when you were a baby all red faced and angry. As for Swarek he blames himself for your mother leaving…" she was interrupted by the door swinging open and revealing a bawling Traci Nash "oh sorry I didn't know there was anyone in her" she whispered in between sobs. Taking in her tear streaked face I went over to her and pulled her in for a hug "you know she loves you, I remember being told hundreds of stories about you and the other rookie when I was younger, and I'm just glad I finally got to meet you" pulling back she searched my eyes for the truth and I nodded, reassuring her and she smiled. The smile quickly faded when she saw my bags, "where are you going?" She whispered on the verge of tears, "only to 27, I don't think I can overcome what happened here with my mom" I said trying to make sure she didn't cry again. "Oh ok, just promise I'll see you again, I've missed out on so much" "I promise" I said being pulled in for another hug. Seeing Noelle I remembered what I was doing in here in the first place, grabbing my bag I walked out of the locker room and towards the front door with Noelle and Traci following me. "Wait!" I heard from down the hall, turning to see Sam Swarek quickly walking towards me, groaning inwardly I carried on walking towards the door but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. Tensing immediately I resisted the urge to break his wrist and reminded myself he wasn't going to hurt me, luckily I saw uncle Frank walking towards us, raising my voice slightly I said "uncle Frank I suggest you get this mans hand off of me before I break his wrist". My shoulder was immediately released at the same time as a loud gasp reverberated around the room, thinking that the gasp was because of me threatening a superior officer I turned around with a smug dimpled grin on my face. To my surprise everyone was glancing between me and Frank then I realised what I had said, I'd pretty much just announced that Frank was my uncle and had known about me before today, "shit!" I yelled gaining a unhappy glance Noelle, I spun on my heels throwing over my shoulder as I walked out of the station "sorry uncle Frank!, you too aunt Noelle!" May as well not let uncle Frank suffer alone.

Franks pov

Turning to face Swarek I expected to see anger and possibly a fist flying towards my face, what I did not expect to see was hurt in his eyes, "you knew?" He asked me in a strangled voice "you knew about the kid and you didn't fucking tell me!?" There was the anger I was expecting but before I could answer he stormed out towards his car yelling at officer Ryan, his new rookie to hurry up and get to the squad car. Poor rookie. Turning towards the group I saw the rest of the original rookies had arrived and they all had a pained look on their faces whereas the new rookies still looked confused, "Swarek stop." he paused and turned to look at me "i knew" at the look on his face i continued "Andy had to tell me why she wanted a transfer, so she told me. i've only met her few times when they came to visit andy's father but she made me swear on Olivia's life that i wouldn't tell a living soul, asides Noelle that is. so thats why i didn't tell you all about Molly, trust me i wanted to but i couldn't betray andy's trust like that". I turned to look at the rookies, then back at Sam when he said "what about our trust Frank?" and stormed away with the rookie Charlotte Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into 27 I was assaulted by images formed not even 3 hours ago, images of walking into a different division with different people but it was still the same, this place was to become my home and I hoped unlike 15 division people would be vaguely welcoming. Luckily 27 had only been assigned 4 rookies originally so there was no need to move anybody around, although with it being 15 division it would not have been that had to find someone willing to move as it has a higher arrest rate and they hold almost all of the titles of best division in the state. Breaking out of the trance like state I saw the concerned face of my mother quickly walking towards me, taking. In the image of my still red eyes that to most would appear fine but to my mother perceptive eye showing I had recently been crying and the bag of my belongings slung across my shoulder. "What happened?" Her nervousness coming through her voice, she never wanted me to go to 15 but I didn't want to be split up from my group of rookies, sighing I answered "that place can sure as hell hold a grudge!" Giggling my mother replied "yeah, I know" knowing my mother as I did I knew that she still wanted more answers "just a unwanted game of 20 questions and the freaking spanish Inquisition of a dude called Swarek", I noticed her face fall but I was interrupted by a "hey, mini McNally" before I could ask her about it. Turning to see my uncle Spencer emerging out of his office I yelled back "hey uncle Spence", almost immediately I heard my mom gasp "Ollie" and the guest I had just heard arrive yell "what the hell McNally!"

I turned to see Oliver Shaw walking towards me and my mom, obviously just hearing what I called 27s staff sergeant, my uncle Spencer. "What the hell McNally why the hell didn't you tell me!" Shaw yelled, confused I asked "which one of us are you talking about?" Glaring at me he snapped "your mom". Well that was rude. "Don't talk to her like that, she's never done anything to her so leave Molly out of it!" My mom yelled at him, "ok, ok, I'm sorry kid, it just I didn't expect you to call Spencer Owens your uncle, Frank I understand, but him, not so much" Oliver looked saddened and truly a little sick. "It's fine" i said gaining a glare from my mother for appeasing a man that had only just yelled at me but she'd get over it "uncle Spencer is from Vancouver, I knew him when I was really little" this got a small nod from Shaw and I saw this as my chance to escape. I heard my mom tell him "meet us at the penny tonight and I'll explain everything, I promise" with that Oliver Shaw left 27 and returned to his shift.

Walking towards another staff sergeants office was daunting, but I felt strangely at ease perhaps because I knew him, perhaps because my mother was all of 2 rooms away or perhaps it was because I had finally met the people from my mothers life that I had always dreamed of meeting. Knocking on the door, I heard I quiet "come in" as the door swung open revealing a smiling staff sergeant, before I could prepare myself, I was tackled in what could only be described as a bear hug, when released I heard him say "so I guess 15 didn't work out?" With a bitter chuckle I replied "no, I guess not", hearing my voice uncle Spencer assured me "it's not your fault, I remember what your mom was life when she first moved to Vancouver from 15, she was a mess, and I guess it was to be expected that it wouldn't work out for you". After having a brief conversation he sent me to get changed and man the front desk with my mom for the rest of shift, great just 6 hours of sitting around, never has been my favourite thing but I guess if that's what was needed it is what I would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of shift that day was un eventful, just taking calls and having pleasant conversation with my mother, neither of us talked about my morning at 15 division or the trip to the penny tonight. As shift drew to a close my nervousness about going to the penny grew until it was a constant nagging in the back of my brain, as soon as our shift ended me and my mom made our way into to the locker room of 27 division, mom having worked here for I few months now greeted a few of the other women when we entered. I have wanted to be a cop my whole life, seeing what my mom goes out and does everyday and also seeing the bonds you create with other people.

Three months ago I turned eighteen, the age of acceptance to the academy, luckily my training started a week after I turned eighteen so I didn't have to wait another whole year before I could apply, my mom in all of her wisdom suggested that I attend the same police academy she did and before her, gramps did to keep the McNally legacy alive. I had always wanted to see Toronto, see the place that my mom so often talked about, go to the places my mom grew up at, so I agreed, despite the fact that it was a big move from Vancouver over to Toronto, I guess that's why my mom ran there. We moved here four months ago, so me and my mom could settle into our surrounding before having to go to work, or I guess for my mom she only had to resettle back into her surroundings. She began working at 27 division three months ago now, I think she enjoys being back home but she would often come home in a melancholy mood after seeing something that reminded her of her old life, but she said repeatedly "for you, it's worth it" and changed the subject.

After changing, we made our way to 'the Beast'. we had bought it as soon as arriving in Toronto, on arrival we had gone straight to the house that we had previously bought, mom claiming that it was in one of the best neighbourhoods in Toronto and it was close to 27 division where at the time we both assumed we would be working, I guess we were right. After putting our bags in the house mom insisted we go and pick a car so that we would have transportation if need arose to go out and about, so that is what we did. As soon as we entered the car lot my mom fell in love with a beast of a car, it was freaking huge, claiming "it reminds me of your father" and saying nothing else on the topic. Of course being a lover of big cars myself, we immediately bought it and dubbed it 'the Beast' for lack of better words. We arrived at 'the Beast', it's black paint glowing in huge sun, I had gained a few odd looks at the academy for being a woman and driving such a big car, but those questions were soon quelled when I quickly rose to top of my class and broke many of the records that that place had, taking many titles of my mom, and when I come to think of it I had seen the name Swarek on a few of them, huh maybe he's bitter because of being beaten by a teenage girl and that was why he was being such a jackass, but remembering my moms face when I mentioned him, maybe not.

My mom and me arrived at what I assumed to be 'the penny', after all I had never been and only knew about this place because of some of the stories my mom told. I could see my moms eyes flashing nervously to the door and back to the exit of the parking lot but I soon stopped her ideas by jumping out of the car and beckoning her to follow, never one to not take a dare, she followed. I opened the door of the old pub with a yank, turning to see what my mom was doing but at hearing the noise of the door opening a small smile graced her face. I guess this place has some good memories after all. Walking into the bar, it was like a bad move, everybody turning in synchronisation to face us, silent. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but In reality was only seconds before Poppy yelled "hey Molly, over here" and the bar seemed to gradually gain it's noise again. Slowly making our way through the tables to where my friends were sitting I could feel my moms hand holding mine in a death grip, as if afraid if she let go I would leave her. Which was NOT going to happen. "Well, that was awkward" Gail announced a Little too loudly when we reached the table, my guess was that someone had brought out the tequila and given it to her because she becomes especially loud when the tequila is flowing, "wow, you look just like Molly!" She yelled looking at my mom, yep definitely tequila. My mom completely un fazed by this just asked "having fun I see, celebrating your first day on the job?" All four of them nodded by the attention fell to Poppy when she asked "I don't mean any offence ma'am, but who are you?", oh shit! I was meant to introduce them but my mom beat me too it "I'm Andy McNally Molly's mom, and you are?" "I'm Charlotte ma'am, and this is Poppy" pointing to Poppy who was weirdly interested at this point by the pattern of the wood on the table top, "and these are Dom and Mike, or as we call them 'the boys'" pointing to each of the boys respectfully. "Drop the ma'am Poppy, it makes me feel old! So how was your first day, anyone arrest anyone?" Referring to the whole group, "nope, just parking tickets, and getting 'the talk' of my TO" Dom said. Intrigued by this mom asked "oh who's your TO?" "Shaw" "ah Shaw's not bad, just make sure you buy him food" she said with a slight chuckle. "Damn it, you mean I'm going to be buying food for him for the rest of this year?" Dom asked, with a grin she nodded, "probably longer, you'll be a rookie for at least three years, but don't worry as long as Shaw has food in his stomach he's nice". Dom looked at my mom and said "we'll nobody fed him this morning, it's like he had a stick up his ass all day!" My mom automatically stiffened "yeah sorry about that, that's probably my fault" with the perplexed looks she was getting from the rookies she said "when I was pregnant with Molly, I left without telling anyone, and they all only found out I was back today. That's why they're all staring holes into the back of my scull." She said looking at each of my friends in turn "there's more, but I need to talk to some other people before I tell you". As if by magic, a woman with bright blond hair stood up from the original rookie table, "McNally" she called and when we turned she beckoned us both towards her. "Gotta go guys" I said over my shoulder with my signature dimpled smile.

We arrived at their table and were assaulted with a "what the hell McNally!" From a blond guy I assumed because of his loud mouth to be Dov. My mom looked shell shocked, so I intervened "hello, Dov isn't it?" I asked, his jaw dropped open and I continued "and Chris and Gail and Traci and I assume from the name tag earlier that you are Nick Collins, mom hasn't said much about you but I assume that's because you only arrived a few months before she left" it was now their turns to look shell shocked, on a role with a need to defend my now gaping mother I continued "yes she did talk about you" I turned to the older officers and said "and I mean all of you" returning to the rookies I said "she told me stories of the academy, of when you worked together, when you went out together and I've also heard some quite entertaining stories of some hooker ops" turning towards Chris Diaz who was now turning beet root red "I may have even seen a picture of those white pants" with that most of the bar broke out in laughter which served to break the tension, even the original rookies were snickering under their breaths. My mom took the opportunity to start talking and as she did the bar once again fell silent, but she continued "I never wanted to leave any of you, especially you lot" she said turning towards her old friends with tears in her eyes "but I had to think of my baby" gesturing to me "think about what was best for her I didn't want her growing up with my mess of a life holding her down, think about it a failed engagement, most of the TPD thinking I was a slut sleeping with anyone that would get me a promotion, hundreds of dangerous criminals wanting revenge, I couldn't do it to my baby, so I left" a tear rolled down her cheek and she swiped at it angrily as if annoyed that she had cried in front of these people the bar stayed silent until one voice broke it "what about the timing, it sure as hell didn't take you long to sleep with a rebound guy after we broke up. Hell that's probably the real reason why left", for fuck sake, why the hell did Sam Swarek feel it necessary to hurt my mom again?. Pissed beyond belief at the balls of that guy I lunged for him, yelling "you jackass", getting in two good swings before being hauled of by Oliver and uncle Frank. "What the hell" Sam cried "I am your superior officer, and I will have your badge for that!" One look at my uncle before Frank said "no you won't from where I was standing it was provoked, and honestly it was deserved, if she hadn't of done it I would have." At the look of disbelief of Swarek's face, Traci stood up, "you jackass! You don't see it do you? The pain you put Andy through before she left, the state that you left her in when Jerry died. If he were here now I'm pretty sure he would smack you silly" with this she took my moms hand and ushered the rest of the rookies out of the door, in the process my mom turned to me and I whispered "go make amends, I'll find my own way back and if not I'm either at one of the rookie or in prison", with that Noelle, Frank, Oliver and my friends burst out laughing but my mom said "that's not funny! I expect you home, or call me if your staying at one of the rookies", I nodded but turned to Noelle and said "it was funny" and she nodded. With a victorious dimpled smile, I saw my mom go and I could have sworn I heard her say "those damn dimples".


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really thankful for the people who took the time to read this story, i know there are a few timing errors but i wanted to keep the characters of the rookies from the show the same so there kind of recognisable :)

Chapter 4

As the night progressed, as the alcohol level increased, obviously not for me as I'm only 18, but the lips of the older officers became progressively looser as the night went on. At this point in the evening everybody was telling stories about there funniest moments on the force, me and my fellow rookie just sat there enjoying ourselves as the older officers tried to one up each other. Then Oliver caught my attention, "your going to like this one" he claimed "i'm going to tell you about your moms first day on the force" a cheer reverberated around the room as i settled in to hear the story. "so, twenty one years ago 15 division received a batch of new rookies" at this Dov whooped and we all giggled "one rookie in particular caught my eye, your mom. she walked into parade one her first day just in time, in fact just like you did today" he said as i ducked my head in embarrassment "your mom sat there terrified, of course she was trying to hide it but i had had her father as a training officer and i can read McNally's like a book" he looked at me and i wondered if he was referring to me being worried this morning. "and yes i could see you were worried too" he replied as if reading my mind, damn it! "don't worry kid, the only reason i could tell is because i spend so much time with your mother and grandfather, i'm pretty sure no one else could tell" he said "well thanks for making everyone aware, Ollie" i said and he looked confused "oh sorry, i didn't mean to tell everyone that" he said "oh well, carrying on your mom sat there throughout parade looking like a nervous puppy, worried about screwing up but excited to be experiencing new things, anyway, when parade finished she was assigned to me for the day, WHICH MEANS SHE WAS MY ROOKIE FIRST" he yelled to Swarek who was passed out on the bar on the other side of the room. "back to the point, we were called to a house where two guys were screaming and when we arrived there were shots fired. your mom was terrified but followed me anyway, we made our way up the stairs to the apartment where the shots were fired, and your mom had her first encounter with Sadie, her favourite hooker but thats a story for another time and a girl who had OD'd, your mom saved her life that day. But anyway, later on i told your mom and Nash to clear the rest of the house, so of they went to catch the killer all excited on their first day. Not even twenty minutes later your mom came walking towards me with, guess who in handcuffs?" at my blank expression he carried on "Sammy, your mom came walking towards me with Sammy in handcuffs and a huge grin on her face…" i cut him off before he could finish "you mean that on my moms first day on the force she met him" i said pointing at a passed out Swarek "why the hell did she never mention him!?", "i guess she wanted keep you away from the person that hurt her the most" Noelle said, and with that i did something that McNally's are famous for. I ran away.

* * *

Andy McNally's POV

as soon as i got to Nash's house i felt instantly nervous again, yes sure she had just defended me against Swarek but i left her without a word 18 years ago and not once have a spoken to her since, crap!. we all settled on the floor in her living room around a coffee table with beer we had stopped for on the way here, it was eerily close to what it was like all of those years ago when my life wasn't such a mess. "so, how have you all been?" i began trying to ease some of the tension that had settled over the room, "cut the bullshit McNally, she's Swarek's isn't she?" of course it was Gail who called me out on my bullshit, i closed my eyes, preparing myself to be totally honest with these stranger i used to call best friends when traci cut in, "is she Andy?". Looking up toward the four people i used to care most about i started "yes, Molly is Sam's daughter, i got pregnant with her im guessing the week before.." leaving the obvious unsaid, unsure of how everyone was dealing with it now, "you got pregnant before you broke up but you didn't tell him? why?" Dov enquired. "why!" i screeched "if he couldn't handle being a cop and being with me, he sure as hell couldn't be a cop and have a daughter! and to be truthfully i didn't think he was worthy of her" i told him calming down towards the end, i realised it was an innocent question but the idea of Sam Swarek hurting my little girl scared me. Then i remembered her earlier hitting him, she could look after herself now i figured, smiling at my daughter being all grown up a looked around to my friends and realised i was smiling for a reason unknown to them, so i stopped. "what i don't get" Traci started "is why you left, why didn't you stick around and allow all of us to help you?, i know you mentioned some reasons in the penny but you stopped us from having a relationship with your daughter, and i know its unfair to assume that we should have been in her lives but before you left i always assumed that if you had kids we could do it together, i could of helped you, after all i did it solo and i know how hard it is, so what i'm asking is why did you do it alone voluntarily?" she had started to cry by the end and i felt an urge to comfort her, "Traci, listen to me, you have always been her second guardian, if i got hurt she would have come to you no questions asked, its been in my will since before she was even born" at this revelation she made her way over to me, hugged me and began to bawl into my shoulder, "and looking back" i said in a soothing manner i had picked up when Molly was a baby "i made the wrong decision, but i can't change that now. All i was thinking then was that Sam didn't deserve my baby so i decided it was best if i took her away so he couldn't get to her". with this answer my friends seemed happy and we fell into a comfortable silence just watching the TV film that was playing at the time. That was until my phone broke the silence with a shrill ring and when i looked to see who was calling at the ungodly hour it revealed it was Oliver, "hey, Oliver whats up?" i asked in greeting but what he had to say stopped me in my tracks. "Molly's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for sticking with my crazy idea of a story, and for all the reviews for this. to the review that suggested i wanted to become like Andy McNally? no, actually i never want to be a cop, i have great respect for them but i couldn't do what they did. And to the review that insinuated that i was a fat 15 year old with no confidence? actually I'm not, if anything I'm slightly underweight, and my confidence? if anything I'm a little to confident at times, so no, you have me completely wrong. My suggestion, if you don't like the story? don't read it, nobody is forcing you to. so instead of leaving nasty reviews that don't matter, find something else to entertain yourself with.

And to everyone that left nice reviews, thank you so much, it means a lot that this many people actually care about something that i do and spend the time to tell me about it.

anyway on with the story, sorry this chapter is really short but I've been really busy with school and exams so i haven't had time to write as much as i would have wanted.

Chapter 5

Andy's pov

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?!" I yelled at Oliver "how the hell did you manage to lose my daughter in the space of two hours?" I asked with a growl, something I realised with a scowl sounded eerily like Sam Swarek, "well, erm... I was kind of telling her about your first day on the force and I told her about your infamous tackle of Sam Swarek and…" Oliver stuttered trying to appease me "what the hell Oliver, you told her?, I didn't want her to know about him!" I was growing more and more agitated every second, the rookies had congregated around me. With one look at me, Traci announced "alright guys, let's go find our long lost niece!" My head snapped up "your going after her? But why?" My mind was going into overdrive thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen "because McNally you were and probably still are my best friend, and best friends don't let other best friends panic about the safety of their kids, they help, so I'm going after her" she said putting on her coat along with the rest of my friends. Smiling at her we made our way out to 'the Beast', me giggling about the silly name my daughter had given the car, thinking back to when Sam used to call his car the exact same thing. I was snapped back to attention by Chris' proclamation of "let's go find our niece!" And of we went.

* * *

Molly's POV

Wandering through Toronto in the dark was daunting, I realised when I finally stopped running. I had no idea where I was going, of course I didn't, I don't know this city. I carried on walking away from the penny, trying to get rid of the thoughts that the story about my mom and Sam had conjured up. My mom once told me that she met my father on her first day as a cop, actually she had told me that she arrested him, all rookie enthusiasm, trying to help solve a murder, but she ended up falling in love with him eventually. I didn't want to think about what that meant, about who my father was, I won't accept that Sam Fucking Swarek was my father, no matter how much evidence was staring me in the face, I just won't. Yes, we may look similar, dark hair and dark eyes, but my mom has them too, so that meant nothing. I may have the stubbornness that he showed earlier at 15 but so did my mom, so again it meant very little. the only things I couldn't explain was the temper I seemed to have, in which, from what I had seen, Sam definitely had, and the dimples. the dimples I used to get my way as a child, hell I still do now, in the penny I had seen glimpses of the on Swarek when someone was telling a story that made him smile, like the one about the first time hi and mom had met. No, just no, I couldn't accept the fact that he was my father, I wouldn't. With tears streaming down my face, I made my way to a swing set I saw in a small play area, sitting on the swings and pulling my knees up to my chest, I finally broke down and cried, no sobbed into my knees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sam's POV Through my drunken stupor I vaguely heard Oliver say "Molly's gone", it was like a bucket of cold ice being thrown over me. Sure, she may be some random dude's but she was also McNally's, which meant that no matter what I wasn't going to let her get hurt, her or her mom, so I got up and called a cab, determined to find her. Once in the cab I let my mind wander to how I felt about Andy, about how she left and about the fact that she has a daughter. Do I still love her? Could I? Of course I do, I berated myself, there's no way that I could never love Andy she's as much a part of me as I am and I also decided that because of this I also decided that I should at least be more civil to to Molly. My thoughts were disturbed when the cabbie asked where I wanted to head towards and without thinking I answered my home address, after all Andy always had this strange affiliation with coming to my home when she was hurt so I decided perhaps it was hereditary and off we headed. Pulling into my street I noticed a shadow of a person on the usually unused park at the end of my street, holding my breath and wishing on a star I jumped out of the car and made my way over to it, it was hunched over and shaking, perhaps from the frigid air or heaven forbid something worse. As I made my way over to it I recognised the brown head of hair and immediately recognised it as Andy's, well I guess I must be Molly's, continuing on towards Molly I realised the shaking was worse than I first thought, she was sobbing into her hands, "crap" I mutters to myself, I've never been good at dealing with female emotions, especially when it came to McNally's. Moving even closer I quietly began to mutter her name, with the first utterance her head snapped up and I could see tears streaming down her face and collecting just above her blue lips. Immediately changing into cop mode I gathered her up in my arms with little resistance and began walking towards towards my home. "Come on kid, we're going home". Andy's POV Fear was running through my blood, fear of losing the only thing that has made my life bearable over the past 19 years, the only thing that has made me keep living, the idea of losing that was making me sick to my stomach. "She'll be fine Andy, she's your daughter after all" Traci whispered from next to me, we were driving around the city, asking anybody we saw whether or not they had seen her, so far the answer had always been 'no'. My phone began to ring, 'unknown number' it read, nevertheless I answered it and was assaulted by harsh breathing and a "McNally, you need to get to my house now!", I knew that voice, "Swarek, I haven't got time for this, I'm trying to find my daughter!" I yelled, at the name Swarek everybody in the car turned towards me and held their breath, "I know McNally, I've got her, she's at my house and she's safe, maybe a little cold, but safe". When Swarek's words registered I pulled a quick u-turn and quickly began driving towards his house, "I'll see you when you get here" he said and hung up. Molly's POV The first thing I notice when I awaken is that instead of feeling the harsh cold of a playground floor, I feel the softness of bed linens. Huh that's strange, mom must have found me, I thought as I slowly rose to a sitting position. My blood ran cold when I came face to face with my new worst enemy, "hello Molly". 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Andy's POV

As Traci pulled into the familiar drive of one Sam Swarek a faint roll of nausea washed over me, along with the onslaught of images from when coming here was a regular occurrence. "Come on Andy, let's go and get your little girl" Chris said, always the kind one, "she's not so little any more" I said with a slight acidic tone of voice. Nodding Chris looked sullen but along with the rest of the rookies got out of the car and made their way to the door, slowly I followed, spurred on by the knowledge that my daughter was just behind that door. The door opened to reveal a worn looking Sam, "your daughter is a hard ass" he said to me almost breathlessly, with a chuckle I replied "she gets it off her father" whilst barging past him towards Molly. I vaguely heard a slight chuckle coming from Gail as I walked through the door harbouring my daughter. "Mom!" She yelled as she flung herself at me, I grabbed her in a bear hug and breathed in that smell that was distinctly 'her'. "Come on Molly, let's go home" her answer was not expected, "not home, I have something I need to do first" she replied with determination in her voice, "your cold, your tired, and to be quite honest so am I, so we're going home!" Getting irritated by Swarek's presence, having him witness one of our very rare fights. "No" was her answer, squaring of her shoulders to me I knew that I was fighting a pointless battle, she really do have the determination of her father, "fine, come on, let's get in the car and warm you up" nodding with victory glistening in her eyes and dimples on her cheeks she strode out towards the car with me and the rest of the rookies trailing behind her. Pausing at Swarek I whispered "thank you" and with a nearly imperceptible nod from him we left him standing in the door way of his house.

Molly's POV

Brainlessly I made my way to the car, "so, where to Mini McNally?" Traci asked climbing into the cab of 'the Beast', "Mini McNally, really?. Never mind, I need to go and see officer Shaw, please?" I pleaded, everybody turned to look at me in a curious way, "you'll see when we get there" I replied to their unanswered questions. With that we took of back towards the penny. "Molly!" Oliver Shaw said as I walked into the penny, "I didn't mean to upset you when..." Cutting him off I said "uncle Oliver, trust me, I over reacted, it's fine" smiling at the shocked look on Oliver's face I turned to the bar and said "a beer for my uncle please". With that everybody resumed what they were doing before I got here, my mom and her friends along with Oliver went and sat at a table that I had earlier learned had been reserved as their "rookie table" no doubted to talk about me and mom. I sat down at the bar, the bartender that had gotten Oliver his beer walked towards me offering his hand, "Liam" shaking it I replied with "Molly, Molly McNally" "I know" I gave him a questioning look "you look just like her" he replied handing me a glass of coke, I took a sip, "although when you smiled earlier I did detect a hint of Swarek dimples" I spat out the coke I had just sipped from my glass as my head whipped around, "what?!" I whisper yelled, smiling at my antics he replied "it's pretty obvious, everyone else just doesn't want to accept it". Slowly, and very deliberately I leant across the bar "you tell no one, understand? If I hear you've even hinted at it I will not hesitate to call in one of my moms 'favours' she has with some scary ass people" I threatened, "you definitely have the infamous Swarek glare down, don't worry I understand" deciding not to go to over board I returned to being fully seated in my chair and continued to sip my drink and have a casual conversation with Liam.


	8. Chapter 8

To the reviews that do not like this piece of work, I only have one thing to say, if you don't like it, nobody is forcing you to read it. So i would appreciate it if you would refrain from writing mean things, not only about the story, but about me as well. I may be able to handle it, but others may not, so if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

Chapter 8

Molly's POV

Returning to work the next day I was partnered with one of 27th's TO's, three hours into a very un eventful shift we got a called to a hostage situation, "huh" officer Holmes's said when the address was read out, "what?" I asked curious as to what would cause a cop to make such a noise "it's just that that address is right on the boundary with 15 division, it's probably gonna be a split case" she answered, my heart stopped for just a second but like any good cop I buckled down on it and switched on the lights. "So rookie" Holmes said as we approached the scene "I hear you've got some bad blood with 15", crap, police stations really are like high school, gossip spreads faster than wild fire, "yeah, with some of them" I replied cautiously not wanting to cause a problem and make her life more difficult, or worse, give her more information to gossip with. "'Kay, listen up, I like your momma so I'll keep you away from them as much as I can, as long as you don't make my life to difficult, deal?" With a nod we pulled into a parking lot that was pulsating with blue and red, "let's go catch some bad guys kid".

Luck was definitely not on my side today, not only was my TO pulled away with an apologetic look and a quick "sorry" because she was a senior officer, Officer Sam Swarek was working with her, so when I had to give her what she needed on scene I was met with memories not only of last night but also the knowledge that he was my father. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath gaining a few strange looks from some older officers. "Molly!" Holmes hollered to me, "I need you over here!", obliging I strode towards her, head held high. "We're breaching the bank, I thought you may want to be involved" nodding enthusiastically I pulled out my gun and walked towards her, "nope, sorry kid, your at the back". Resignedly I walked to where the younger officers seemed to be assembling "looks like I'm with you" I said when I reached them.

One thing my mom always said about being a cop was to expect the unexpected, and truthfully I thought I did, slowly officers filtered into the building and I got closer to the door. After what seemed like hours, but in practicality was only seconds, I got my chance to go through the door, the first unexpected thing was that there was no one pointing a gun at us, actually, there was no one but cops and grief stricken people sitting on the floor, the hostages I guessed. "what's going on?" I heard one of the other young officers ask, obviously as confused as me. The next second I heard a yell and the distinct bang of a gun shot, twirling to see where the noise had originated I felt a scorching burn just above my vest, this again unexpected, the pain immediately registered and I fell to the ground In agony, "arghhh!". The last things I remember before I blacked out was two more gun shots and hearing someone yell, "shit!, someone get McNally to the hospital!".

Andy's POV

The phone rang mercilessly for at least three minutes before my determination to ignore it and carry on with rifling through paper failed. Answering the phone with an aggressive "what?" i was surprised to hear shaky "is this officer McNally?", not recognising the voice i proceeded with caution "yes, and who is this?", "my name is officer Reynolds and i'm calling on behalf of officer Holmes". My heart dropped. "officer Holmes, my daughter TO?", I questioned with a slight stutter to my words, "yes, ma'am, i'm very sorry to inform you but there has been an incident, now, don't panic…" "don't try to handle me, i've been on your end of this call many a time, just tell me what happened!", my voice had grown an octave lower and it had become considerably louder, gaining the attention of a few of the officers around me. "officer McNally is being transported to the hospital now, we will be able to tell you more in person, but I suggest you get someone else to drive you there" he said, i quickly responded with "thank you" before hanging up and heading to the front desk to see who was available to take me.

What happened next was NOT expected, is I blindly navigated my way towards the front desk, almost on auto pilot, i did not expect to hear a "McNally!" sounding from where i was approaching, "Oliver? what are you doing here?" my voice quivered, "i came to take you to lunch so we could talk". A single tear made a slim pathway down my cheek, noticing it, Oliver quickly asked "what happened?", i collected myself enough to whisper out "Molly's in hospital" before the dam broke and the single tear turned into a constant stream, "come on, i'll drive" Oliver said before grabbing my hand, turning on his heels and walking to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for anybody that read the wrong version of chapter 8, my computer appears to hate me and deleted most of the last bit, hopefully it has now been put right and again, i apologise for the confusion. Thank you everybody that continues to read this story that my mind once again refuses to let go.

Chapter 9

Andy's POV

The drive to the hospital was the worst of my life, all of the worst possible scenarios, all leading to one conclusion, death. Oliver made full use of the police lights and sirens, facilitating us getting there in the fastest time possible. Less than ten minutes later we pulled into the hospital parking lot, jumping from the car as it rolled to a stop i ran straight through the emergency room doors, "Molly, Molly McNally, she's a cop, i need to know where she is, NOW!" I said to the rather shell shocked desk attendant, "may I ask who you are?" "Andy McNally, her mother, please?" my voice had taken on a pleading edge "I need to know where my baby is?". "of course" she replied before proceeding to type a few key and check the monitor "she's in surgery now, there's a waiting room on that floor. Would you like me to get somebody to escort you?" she asked with pity in her eyes, "no thanks, i'll find my own way there" i said trailing off as me and Oliver, who i had just realised had come up behind me, quickly made our way to the elevator that I knew harboured the quickest way to surgery. Once in the elevator Oliver turned to me, "she'll be fine McNally, she is half you after all", smiling i mumbled a quick thank you as the doors opened and I all but sprinted towards the surgery waiting room. Turning to come through the doors I was as to how many people were congregated inside, "Andy!" Spencer Owens, staff sergeant of 27 division said as soon as he noticed me, coming to me with open arms, as if to grab me in a hug, i pushed him away, "I just want to know what happened" i said to him, glaring into his eyes. "Of course Andy, Marie was Molly's TO for today, she knows more about what happened", turning my inquisitive glare on her she started "we responded to a hostage situation call, it was split with with 15…" "i just want to know what happened to my daughter!" i said, nodding she continued "we breached the bank, knowing she wasn't one to just sit around I allowed her to breach with us, but i swear only at the back!" noticing my glare she continued "everyone entered the building, and there was no signs of an assailant, but out of no where a gun shot was fired and Molly crumpled to the ground" she looked as if she was about to continue but was interrupted by 4 figures appearing in the doorway, "Andy" they all chorused before rushing in to attack me in a group hug.

Traci's POV

I heard about Molly via a phone call, they were calling in any available detectives to investigate a hostage related shooting, always one to gather all of the facts i asked "what happened?" and the man on the other end of the line answered "cop was shot, then assailant was killed, cop's name was McNally i think? yeah, Molly McNally". With that my blood froze. almost immediately I hung up and grabbed Chris, Dov, Nick and Gail, determined to be there for our sister in need.

Andy's POV

The doctor came to us after about half an hour, "Miss McNally was very lucky, the shot missed all of her vital organs, however, it did nick one of her arteries, so i need to know her blood type to do a transfusion?" out of habit I corrected him "officer, she's an officer, and she's AB-. And no, before you ask, i'm not a match, I wish i was, but thats down to her father", i heard Oliver's breath hitch. Looking down, guilty for not being able to do anything to take some of my daughter pain away, i only looked up when the doctor responded "oh, AB- is extremely rare, we may have to have some transported from another hospital. That is, unless you know someone that may be able to donate? her father perhaps?" before i had chance to respond Oliver cut in "Sam's blood group is AB-, he'll do it" swirling to look at him, "for christ's sake McNally, you really are dense sometimes, he loves you and he'd do anything he could to help you. If that requires giving blood, then I'm almost certain he will!" Breath hitching at Oliver's declaration of Sam's love, I nodded, he then turned to Chris "Diaz, call Swarek and tell him he's needed at the hospital.". Chris did as he was told, and walked of to call Sam. Crap, my daughters future lies in the hands of the man who tore my heart out all of those years ago.

Whilst waiting for Sam to arrive, Oliver pulled me to one side, "i'm going to ask you a question now" he said in a hushed tone "is Molly Sam's daughter?", damn it!, i knew this would happen, nevertheless i proceeded to nod slightly, "SON OF A BITCH!" Oliver whisper yelled, "I guess I should have known, the timing fit, she must of been early but they fit. And how she looks! I can't believe i didn't notice, dark hair and dark eyes, and the dimples. Oh the dimples! their exactly like Swareks!" I allowed Oliver to finish his mini rant before saying "yes, she was a few weeks early, small but healthy. And as for the looks most people pass them off as being down to me" trying to soothe him, showing he really wasn't that oblivious, he visibly seemed to calm. But what happened next was unexpected, "why did you keep her from us?, from me?. McNally you were like a daughter to me, i wanted to be part of your life, and if that included her then I would have wanted to be part of hers?" the question in his voice was obvious, opening my mouth to answer, but not finding the right words, I was cut of by Swarek's entry. "Andy? what's going on?" he asked, before continuing to brief him on the situation i turned to Oliver and gave him a significant look, realisation sparkled in his eyes and he looked at Swarek. Turning back to me I nodded, confirming his theory, before walking out of the door beckoning Sam to follow.

Sam's POV

The phone call had surprised me, I knew what had happened earlier, I was at the scene after all, but i did not expect Diaz to be calling me and saying I needed to get to the hospital ASAP. But I knew what this was about and who it affected so i grabbed my keys and quickly made my way out of the station and into my car. What McNally was explaining to me was mind boggling, I had the same blood type as her daughter? how did that happen?, and they needed me to donate blood?. Nevertheless when the doctor turned to me and asked if i would be willing to donate i set my many questions aside and replied with a steely "yes". I was quickly whisked away leaving a shocked McNally in my wake.


End file.
